Believe in Me
by Fade-san
Summary: What happens if Harry wasn't the boy who lived? What about a girl instead? What if both Lily and James are still alive and its now the girl Jade Evans job to get rid of Voldemort forever now? a Snape fanfiction story. OCXSnape-On Hiatus
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

Believe In Me

* * *

_Even if I say "It will be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life.  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late..._

_-Three Days Grace_

* * *

**Prologue**

Jade Evans, the proud child of Laura and Scott Evans turned over in her bed recklessly, her long messy black hair spread against her face uneven while sweat ran down of her forehead, her hands crunched a tight hold of her blanket that she slept on, making groans every five seconds. No one came to comfort at all. No parents to take care of her and see if she is alright when ever she have a nightmare. Only a hateful aunt who is known as Carrie and uncle known as Vern. Her cousin Kyle could careless about her.

She wanted it all to stop, the nightmares and the memories of her former year in Hogwarts when she watched her best friend died before her eyes. A loud crack could be heard from outside of her room that jerk Jade awake, bright green eyes that void of life searched her surroundings just as the noise seems to stop outside her door.

It was still night time and she could hear the heavy snores of her uncle and cousin from the room next door. Books line up on her book sheft in the corner and by the window laid a worn out lamp on an old night stand along with a wizard picture of her parents. They smiled up at her, holding each other hands, Scott hold on to her mother hand and they both twirling around both smiling, laughing and having a good time.

Her aunt took away anything that deals with magic and locked it up in the closest at the start of summer.

She heard the noise again outside and Jade fished for her round glasses that were on the floor and then hurry and put them on, her chest tighten and with no wand she is useless. She heard a low 'Sliencio' and soon the noise stop complete and her bed room door jerk opened, making Jade flipped over the left side of the bed still half asleep.

At the door away revealed Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks, Tonks holding her wand out and the tip of her wand glow bright white. They looked around the now lit room to find it was empty. "Jade?" Remus voice called out, Moody held his hand in front of both Remus and Tonks body, saying it might be dangerous to go in.

At hearing both Remus and Moody voices, Jade head pops out from under her bed, filled with relief that its no Death Eaters or Voldemort himself now.

"There you are Jade," Tonks said cheery, and Moody rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asks standing up from her spot, still in her night clothes.

"We explain later, pack up we bringing you somewhere." Remus said.

Jade nodded, trusting what Remus is saying is true, she pack the little clothes that she had, but then she stopped in her tracks.

"the rest of my stuff is in the closest locked up..."  
"leave it to me." Moody left down the hall and to the right, and Jade is still wondering how they know her house so well.

* * *

The sun already was up when they reached number 12 Grimmauld Place, and Jade eyes looked in awe when the house finally appeared between two other houses. She still didn't get dress in some decent clothes, she held her broom in her hands tightly as well the others. Her trunk laid by her feet as she took in the appearance of the strange house. "Go in, its alright. You be staying here for awhile anyway." Remus told her, she picked up the handle of her trunk and Tonks opened the door, she walked into the House of Black and she is soon met with a huge hug, that really left her begging for some oxygen.

"I'm glad that you arrive her safely dearie."

"Mrs. Weasl-" Jade gasps out.

"Let go of the girl Molly, before our mission become in vain, " barked Mad-Eye Moody, circling the emotional Weasley, and into the kitchen with the other people.

Remus and Tonks followed him.

Molly let go of Jade fast after his words, realizing what they ment.

"I'm so sorry Jade-"

Jade dismissed it with a smile.

"Its alright Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Jade, and with a crude nod she spoke-

"Breakfast will be ready in a hour dearie, Ron, Hermione, Blake and Laruna are up stairs. The first door on the left. Go unpack your stuff there." Mrs. Weasley said, rushing Jade out and up the stairs with her trunk behind her.

Mrs. Weasley then went to the kitchen and with one flick of her wand the door slammed shut with a cling.

Jade made her way up the stairs and to the room on her right and when she opened it, she saw her friends like Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione and Ron was in the corner talking and Blake and Laruna were sitting on the bed staring at something, wield. When they heard the door crack opened they turned their attention to her.

Blake and Laruna stood up and tackling her in a huge hug that could rivals Mrs. Weasley's.

Tears, beaming in Laruna's eyes.

"Thank god Jade! I was worried about you after what happened." She cried hugging Jade tighter and tighter than normal and Jade akwardly hugged her two friends back.

"Don't cry, Laruna. As you could see I'm fine and well." Jade said, not really believing her words.

They could hear the doorbell ring and soon cries and screams entered the entire house-

"FIFTHTY MUDBLOODS, BLOODY TRAITORS!" **1**

and then everything became silent once again. Hermione sighed after Mrs. Black out bust, she could never get use of her whining.

Jade jerked away from them fast, alert and confusion was on her face.

"What's that?" She asks, scared to know the answer. "Mrs. Black picture. We tried everything to get it down put no use. We just hang a curtain over it to shut her up." Ron said.

"Oh,"

They all heard foot steps behind their door. The door opened revealing a boy with raven black hair, round glasses with green eyes and soon Hermione tackled him in a huge hug. "Harry!"

* * *

**1. talking about Lily, James and Harry Potter when they entered the house. **

* * *

**Facts about Jade, Laruna, Blake. The new Golden Trio. Laura and Scott**

**Main Characters:  
Name: Jade Evans**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: Sept. 25**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Blood: Muggle-Born**

**Appearance: She have long black hair with bright green eyes, looks like Harry twin. She also wears glasses too. She have pale white skin due to the accidents she been through and on her forehead is a lightning bolt scar**

**Parents: Laura and Scott Evans**

**Height: 5'3**

**Favorite School Subject: DADA**

**Skills: charms **

**Likes: to read**

**Dislikes: stuck up people, like Draco Malfoy**

**Main Friends: Blake and Laruna**

* * *

**Name: Blake** **Wood**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 15**

**House: Slytherin**

**Blood: Pure-Blood**

**Appearance: He have short black hair with brown eyes, fair white skin. He also wears rich green suits most of the time and can't be caught wearing muggle clothes around his parents.**

**Parents: Elisa and John Wood**

**Height: 5'4**

**Favorite School Subject: Potions**

**Skills: Potions **

**Main Friends: Jade and Laruna**

* * *

**Name: Laruna Brooks**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: July 31**

**House: Ravenclaw**

**Blood: Half-Blood**

**Apperance: She have long brown hair with brown eyes along with fair white skin color.**

**Parents: Tracey and Mike Brooks**

**Height: 5'5**

**Favorite School Subject: Charms**

**Skills: Charms**

**Likes: to read**

**Dislikes: Potions and Professor Snape**

**Main Friends: Jade and Blake**

* * *

_**Back Ground Story**_

_Laura and Scott Evans both died 15 years when Voldemort went after them after finding out where they been hiding at. Scott died first when he tried to block the door and screamed for his wife to take their baby to Dumbledore by flewing them in the fireplace, but it was too late. Laura died while protecting Jade, and after Laura begged Voldemort to take her instead and leave her baby alone Jade surpassed the killing curse when the dark lord tried to use it on her only leaving a scar of a memory of his defeat and what happened on her forehead. Sirius came and take her to Dumbledore after coming to realize of what just happened. He came to warned the Evans, but it was too late again. Meeting with Dumbledore they decided to take the child to her aunt and uncle to stay till her 11th birthday when she is accepted to Hogwarts._

_Lily and James Potter are still alive, Voldemort didn't go after them._

* * *

_**TBC**_

Please review and tell me what you think so far of it.

:D

This is my first OC story.

I do not own Harry Potter or any song lyrics, I just own the plot and my ocs.

This is unbeta


	2. The Feeling of Being Alone

**

* * *

**

Believe In Me

* * *

_Don't believe in anyone  
'cause they'll feel you so much more  
Deep inside the venom is burning  
Love her  
Don't believe in anyone  
'cause the day that you were born  
Can't deny the enemy's taken over_

_-Don't Believe: **Seether**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Feeling of Being Alone**

Severus Snape, flick his wand sternly in the air above him shutting the picture of Mrs. Black up, she glared at him of course when he used the spell 'silencio' on her. "Thanks Severus," The long red hair woman said to him friendly, as she passed him up with her husband who just shrugged him off. This woman who still haunts his dreams every night and the same woman that he sadly fallen in love with in his Hogwarts years of school, he nodded his head and walked I mean stalked behind them towards the kitchen, which the door flew opened to greet them along the way.

One day, he might burn down the picture of Sirius mother. Well he almost did when the picture screamed Mudblood to his darling Lily. He really needs to let go of her.

"Hello Severus," Molly greeted friendly and Mad-Eye Moody shifted uneasy in his seat at the mention of his name. Snape smirked at this, Mad-Eye always amuses him.

"Now on to the meeting-"

"Professor Dumbledore is unable to come to this meeting." Snape silk voice rang through out the room, Molly shut the door and locked it and hurrying to cast a siliencio spell upon the walls and doors of the kitchen.

Sirius, Remus and James greeted each other cheery, as possible and Snape almost sneer at them of their behavior. He avoid eye contact with Lily. When ever he looked at her, he felt pain in his heart that she married and loved Potter. He of course sneered at this.

Mad Eye watched him like a hawk, but nodded his head summonly and stiffly.

"Our topic is what we going to do with Jade now-" Lily said over Mad eye and Snape.

* * *

"There is something I have to tell you guys." Jade said to Laruna and Blake, her voice seemed distant enough to make both Laruna and Blake know what it is. Laruna eyes filled with worried and Blake nervously looked behind his shoulder making sure no one is listening to them. Laruna grabbed Jade hand, and drags her out of the room and into the near bathroom. Blake closely follows behind, her thunk laid in the same room they left.

Laruna closed the door and locked it the muggle way by pushing the lock down on the door knob.

"Now Talk." Laruna said.

Jade looked down at her feet, her messy black hair covered her eyes and her glasses about to fall from her eyes.

"This last two months, my scar been burning and I still have the same nightmare slash memory when ever I sleep." Jade confesses. This explains why she been so pale. She lacks sleep.

Blake leaned on the door and listen while Laruna graps Jade hands.

"Jade you have to go to Professor Dumbledore." Laruna said sternly, which makes a new found anger went through Jade system. Her green eyes flashed red and her scar glows bright yellow at the mention of Dumbledore's name.

Jade snatched her hand away from Laruna's grasp. Laruna looked at her with both the look of pure disappointment that said 'I thought you are smarter than this' and the look of worry along with pity.

Jade didn't need anyone's pity.

Laruna or Blake don't understand anything about her!

"Dumbledore? He is the main reason why many things had gone wrong in my life. He is the reason why my parents are killed! He didn't protect them and you wanted me to go..to go with that monster!?"

Laruna and Blake could feel the heat radiate off of Jade, they could also see her scar glowing bright yellow.

Laruna flinched.

Blake put his two hands on Jade shoulder, and shook her.

"Calm down, we're your best friends. We just wanted whats best for you." Blake said, he tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Jade jerked away again.

"Some friends." She hisses, she kicked down the door and then she ran.

She didn't hear her name being called and that brought her tears and more anger in her jade green eyes.

_I'm alone...Always will be._

* * *

Jade anger lasted for along time. She stalked through out the house avoiding the kitchen and many people while she done so. She skipped breakfast too and that made people worried about her.

"Dearies, have anyone seen Jade?" Mrs. Weasley asks everyone in the kitchen after breakfast, his tone of voice lace with worry. Snape sneers, like he always does in this kind of troubles. "Maybe she ran off like she always does." Snape said.

"The last time I saw her is that she ranaway from upstairs upset." Blake said.

Remus, Sirius and James who set beside of each other glared at Blake and Laruna, who both flinched in their seats.

"and you two just let her go off knowing that she's upset? You all been friends for years and you choose now to leave her behind?" Sirius said rudefully, and Molly glared at him across the room.

* * *

Jade stumbled onto her two feet when she arrived at the last door in the house. She turned it and the door slowly opened. She almost tripped over her own two feet over thin air, but at the last minute she regain her balance. She pushed the middle of her black round glasses up to her eyes again and she wished that she could get contact lenses, instead of wearing this awful glasses.

The room Jade entered made her feel very self center really. The walls were covered in red paint, and pictures were all over the place. There is a worn out bed in the corner, looking like anyone had ever sleep in for many years. The only light is from the window above the bed and Jade feel easy at home.

Her worries soon to be forgotten, she made her way inside carefully closing the door behind her with aloud click. She watched many people waved and smiles through the grey wizard pictures and she wondered who they are, only one picture with the people she knew caught her attention.

It was her parents.

Jade couldn't get her eyes off the picture.

She could feel their cheerfulliness through the said photo, and she didn't notice tears rolling down her eyes again.

She never feel so lonely in her life before.

She heard footsteps behind her and the door silently to close.

Two pair of hands found their way on her shoulder and she didn't make any movement to move out of the stranger grip at all.

"Jade..There you are."

"Its alright we are here for you like we should."

Jade heard her two best friends voices behind her, Blake and Laruna.

Yes how could she doubt them for leaving her anyway and being her friend? They went through the same things she went through for five years now. A sad smile reached her lips.

Maybe this time she wouldn't be alone anymore that she felt so much through out the pass two months.

"Blake, Laruna...Thank you." Jade whispered.

She is not alone.

She have friends that will do everything for her with out thinking.

**TBC**

Please review!

This is unbeta.


	3. Can't Hate You Part 1

**

* * *

**

Believe In Me

* * *

_Time can never mend,  
The careless whispers of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind,  
Ignorance is kind...  
There's no comfort in the truth,  
Pain is all you'll find._

-_Careless Whispers: **Seether**_

****

* * *

**Chapter Two: Can't Hate You Part 1**

_Laura Wells...1977_

_6th year in Hogwarts_

Laura Wells, a sixth year Hufflepuff reached Severus Snape. Her small hands touches his and he stiffens in his place. Not use to any human contact in all of his life. He instead sneered, but surprising didn't pull back his hand from her touch, much to Laura relief. Her long black hair half stood up out of place and for the first time in a while her blue eyes were blood-shot. She also worn her Hogwarts uniform, crumbled that needed to be straighten to look acceptable. On her arms were both stains with bruises and scratches with dry blood along with her mid section of her body along with her legs. She was in pain, and Severus Snape didn't understand her at all.

She should be happy getting rid of him, not here comforting him...at least try to murder him. She was even hurt too and still she smiles... for him.

"Why are you trying so hard? You should be hating me for what I done to you." Severus sneers.

His onyx eyes harden, but it was not that cold as before. Laura touched his cheek next softly, the same smile she used before. She really is a stupid Hufflepuff.

The man she fallen in love with.

The man who turned her end to the Dark Lord.

The man who saved her by faking her own death...

and the man who wouldn't love her the way he loves Scott's cousin Lily.

"I could never hate you Severus. I can't bring myself to hate a _friend,_ you might not be the best person out of the whole world, but your a good person with a good heart to me." Laura said softly, pulling away her hand from his cheek, he looked so surprise at her actions.

The pain of saying friend, hurts her heart worse. Knowing that's all they both going to be.

His eyes shown conflict emotions for a second before being masked up again.

What kind of friend turns in a friend to the Dark Lord anyway? What kind of a friend that betrays another?

Severus was about to disagreed about her lack of judgement, but Laura cut in before he could even talk.

"Severus Snape, I forgive you. I trust you with my life because your my friend if you like it or not, I forgive you and trusts you." Laura said sternly to the 16 year old boy.

He could hear the tiredness and pain in her voice. He turned his back and begin to walk away.

"W-Where are you going?" Laura stumbled out to Severus.

"To Hogwarts. Remember your suppose to be dead." He replied back and Laura run up behind him with the same tire expression on her face.

* * *

_2 years Later_

Laura loved him with all of her heart when she first met him and till this day and she knew that she will never stop loving him. He was her first love and her best friend. She wouldn't forget him.

Soon after their 7th year of Hogwarts, Severus and her didn't keep in contact much anymore.

They both were busy.

Laura accepted that he is a Death Eater.

She accepted him whole unlike Lily, but this pains her knowing that he will never love her. Not unless he let go of Lily who had gotten married this summer to James Potter.

Severus soon becoming the next Hogwarts Potion Professor and Master and Laura soon begin working at the Ministry of Magic, as one of the aurors along with her friend Scott.

Hence Laura tried to move on from Severus.

When Harry was born on July 31st, Severus chosen this time to lock himself up without any social contact at all. Not even Dumbledore could help him.

* * *

_2 months and 25 days later_

Laura Wells was pregnant and was now taken to the muggle world hospital (this is the 9th month) in labor. Her boy friend Scott by her side holding her hand tight while she screamed bloody murder. The nurses and doctors rushed her to the room. All she could think is wanting Severus to be here by her side, but he's at Hogwarts teaching.

He wouldn't come anyway, but she's glad that her boy friend Scott is by her side instead.

She is soon to become dizzy.

Scott held her hand tighter, worry painted on his face.

He loved Laura very much along with their on the way baby.

"Baby, your almost there. One more push." He plead and with one last and final push she fainted.

A cry of a baby could be heard and Jade Evans is born, but Laura swear. That she saw Severus before she did fainted.

* * *

_1 year later_

Laura and Scott got married shortly after she gave birth to Jade. Dumbledore as well with many professors and friends (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter) came to the wedding, even Severus crudely came. With Severus here, she is already happy. At least she could see him one last time. Remus held Jade in his arms protectively seeing that Scott and Laura agreed to make Remus, Jade's god father. Jade opened her green eyes widely a few giggles left her lips when she turned her head to Severus direction.

She held out her two arms to him.

"Serus" She mouthed well his name and he almost smiled at the infant.

"She likes you already Severus." Remus joked and Severus turned away from the giggling baby who known his name with a sneer. Jade seeing Severus doing so, tried to do the same as him. Trying to sneer, but turns out to make her laugh and smiles some more.

"Just like your mother." Severus said to himself, not aware that Remus caught it really easy. He didn't say anything. Jade looked like both of her parents. She got the black hair from her mother and the green eyes from her father.

Laura and Scott exchanged vows and at the end they kissed each other.

Mostly everyone cheered happily for the newly weds.

Laura Wells had become Laura Evans instead of Laura Snape.

* * *

_1 year later, Sept. 25_

Laura knew that something is terrible wrong when she heard Scott screamed down stairs for her to take Jade and floo to Hogwarts, but minutes after she grabbed Jade it was too late. The silence that follows after Scott screams became unbearable to deal with and she saw a flash of blue at the door knob of her bedroom door. The door flew opened, revealing a snake like person in a dark cloak, he still looked the same the last time she met him and at this time she knew that Scott didn't make it at all.

She hugged Jade close to her chest protectly that she could to her baby.

She shown the same bravery that she showed a few years ago that she escaped from Voldemort for the first time.

She almost regret telling herself years ago that deep down Voldemort have some good in him.

"Long time no see Wells or may I say Evans. I'm impressed that you lived this long without me knowing." He hisses snake like and Laura knew that she have to let Voldemort not know that Severus helped her escape.

His wand pointed at her and Jade, but mostly to Jade. Who clings to her mother. Her green eyes opened and widen.

"I thought so too Voldemort," Laura splat out in disgust. She said his name without any fear. She didn't know why the sorting hat placed her in Hufflepuff when she clearly shown Gryffindor courage, reading her mind Voldemort smirked.

"I agreed with you midear, but enough small talk. Give me the infant."

and without thinking-

"No."  
She backed away slowly to the wall, wishing that she had her wand with her at this moment.

Jade crunched in her arms.

"Stand aside and give me the infant and I'll spare your life." He hisses.

Laura refuses to step aside easy.

She must protect her baby from the likes of him.

Jade started to cry loudly.

"Very well."

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

With a flick of his wand, a gust of green light flew out only leaving Laura enough time to turned sideways, Jade out the way of the curse path. The killing curse hit Laura instead of Jade. Tears was in the corners of her eyes, when she felt her body fall down lifeless, Jade in her arms crying.

She screamed for a few seconds on the floor. Who ever said that the killing curse is fast and painless was wrong. She still have one thought that ran fast through her head-

_Jade...Scott...Severus I love you...I'm sorry_

She let herself being carried off into the darkness of the unknown.

Laura breathing soon become to a stop.

Jade felt the life of her mother left her body and her cries became even louder than before.

"Your parents are mere fools." Voldemort hisses, putting his wand at the tip of Jade forehead.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

But instead of killing Jade, like he wanted too. The killing curse bounced off of Jade forehead and back to Voldemort unexpectedly.

"NOOO!" Voldemort screeched, he felt his powers begin to weaken and he barely got out of the house leaving a crying Jade Evans on the floor with a lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

* * *

_Present Time_

Jade jerked awake, sweat came down her forehead from the memory slash nightmare she had. A bloody scream left her lips that she didn't know she did yet. This is just too real to be a mere dream. Her scar begin to burn yet again and she replay what happened in her dream for a moment. She saw her parents.

Her mother was in love with her potion professor.

He betrayed her and then saved her.

She forgive him and befriend him.

She married her father in hopes to move on from Professor Snape.

Snape didn't return her feelings and in the end she didn't let go of her feelings for him either like she should.

She thinks that Voldemort is good somewhere in his rioted soul.

It was her and her father downfall when they tried to protect Jade.

Remus was her god father. Why didn't he take care of her when Dumbledore brought her to her aunts and uncle on her mother side? Why didn't Lily or James help too?

They were her aunt and uncle also.

It was her fault that her mom and dad were dead in the first place. Jade felt her heart winched out of place and she begin to cry. She felt their pain. She heard a thug beside of her bed and she knew it was Laruna.

"Jade...are you alright?" Laruna asks kindly, still tired.

She woken up when she heard Jade scream.

Jade couldn't nod her head yes or no now.

She couldn't.

The door of the guest room opened revealing the entire house at her door except Mad-Eye Moody. They all were worried. Even Snape was here, but he looks like he rather be somewhere else than being in here.

"We heard you scream, Jade. Are you alright?" Molly asks worried, and Jade was sick of people asking her if she is alright.

Does she looks alright now?

No certainly not.

"S-She loves him." Jade whispers.

Everyone is confuse on what Jade is talking about.

"S-She loves him and he didn't return her feelings. He didn't even treat her as a friend for what she been through. She was betrayed and soon handed to Voldemort. But did she care? No! All she care was for his damn safety and easy forgive him!" Jade begin to scream out loud, more tears pouring out of her green eyes and everyone could see the pain behind them.

She is both angry and sad.

The tears shows that.

Blake pushes through the crowd and made his way to Jade side fast, staying on the side with Laruna. He didn't even ask what happen to know he should stay by his friends side.

She saw her parents.

She watched her mother falling in love and then being murdered.

Molly rushed mostly everyone out of the room, telling them to leave Jade to get some rest. They obey, but of course they complained.

The only people who left in the room are Molly, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Laruna, Blake and Snape.

Blake and Laruna hugged Jade tightly, trying to comfort her the best they could.

"Shhh, Shhh everything will be alright." Laruna keep on repeating softly to Jade and Jade sobs begin to quiet down.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Remus asks kindly as he can.

Her god father.

"What just happened?" Molly then asks.

"I'm going to get a Dreamless drought," Snape muttered, leaving to get the said potion for Jade.

Jade closes her eyes slowly after Laruna and Blake comforting her.

"Jade just got some visions I think." Blake said and she knew everyone answers about this.

They must tell Dumbledore about this.

**TBC**

Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites :]

This is unbeta for the moment.

I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.

I just own the plot and my ocs and future ocs. Laruna, Blake, Jade, Scott, and Laura.


	4. Can't Hate You Part 2

**

* * *

**

Believe In Me

* * *

_The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on_

_-The Climb: **Miley Cyrus**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Can't Hate You Part 2**

_Serverus Snape...1977_

_6th Year in Hogwarts_

Serverus Snape didn't know what he just done. Really, he feels like the lowest of the rats he knew and that's saying much. He still kneel on one of his knees, not allowing himself to shown a once of cowardliness or weakness to the one who steady staring at him with snake like eyes. He could feel him just outside of his head, hitting on the walls to get inside to read him....to break him. "Serverusss" He hisses. "Yes Mi lord." Serverus answered. His head bow by the heels of Voldemort's feet, that just within sight to him.

A few more seconds passed before he spoke once again. The hair on Serverus neck stood from its place, but yet still Serverus remains calm than he ever had. "Serverusss I have one more task to prove your loyalty to me." and then at last Voldemort finally found a opening in Serverus mind and at once Serverus mind went shattered before his eyes. He watches memories of him at Hogwarts hanging around Lucius before he left from school. Memories of being bullied of James Potter and Sirius Black, the memory of him crudely hanging around the foolish Hufflepuff girl and then the memory of him talking to Dumbledore about what happened to his mother.

He want it to stop, he wanted Voldemort to get out of his mind now. _'Stop!"_ He screeched. More memories of his childhood flew and he could see his father yelling, snapping at him and then his mother. _'Please!"_He plead, sweat went down his forehead and he went even more pale. He felt fear that is slowly inching closer to him than necessary. Serverus felt a slight pull and he knew that he was out of his mind at last. Away from his memories of his wrenched childhood. He felt violated.

He leaned downward on his knees heavy breathing for a few moments.

A grin and half a smirk reached his face,

"Your task will be to bring me that Hufflepuff girl to me." He hisses to Serverus.

The Death Eaters who had witness this started to laughed to themselves that Serverus being socal to a mere Hufflepuff. Serverus, in no state of refuses this task, nodded his head. "Yes mi lord." He said bowing, kissing the heels of Voldemort feet.

"Now go and don't you disappoint me Serverusss, I don't reward failuresss."

* * *

Serverus was afraid beyond reasoning. His whole body shook in fear when he is out of Voldemort's sight. He knew that he have to bring the Hufflepuff girl to him. Bile went through his stomach and he felt like vomiting. Should he tell Dumbledore about this? No. He don't want a one way ticket to Azkaban.

He need to be in Voldemort good graces. He continure to think this over, walking down the Hogwarts halls by the Charm's class, towards the secret passage to the Dungeons, that he knew. His Slytherin robes were dirty at it is and he was determined to get out of the halls before he met one of those Gryffindor idiots, like Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black and James Potter.

He ignored all of his classes today, he doubt that anyone would notice him missing anyway. He could easy told the professors that he was sick and can't attend classes. Hell why not? He certainly got the look for the part. He passed the Charm's classroom. It was mostly empty, except Flitwick and a Hufflepuff girl.

The same girl that he is suppose to bring to the Dark Lord too. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her. He heard the very dark voice telling him whats is he waiting for? Get her, but he couldn't let himself move from his spot. Laura Wells, bid the Charms Professor farewell for the day and headed her way out of the classroom, parchment were in her arms as well is her wand. Her black hair looked out of place and her eyes were looking a bit stressed, but it went away when she caught sight of Serverus. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Serverus, are you feeling alright now? I didn't see you in class today." She said, worry is in her voice and he blinked at her before he glare. "Yes I'm fine." He sneered at her way, snapping out of the trance he was in. "You should go get some rest Serverus instead of walking around." She said sternly. "When I need a mother I make sure to call you Wells." Serverus snapped at the black head, who just frown at him. Her eyes dropped from any sight of happiness and she looked like she was going to cry. Serverus felt a little guilty for snapping at her like that, key word little and he will not telling her sorry about it either.

She took a few steps closer to him and he took a few back and flinched.

"Your pale." She whispered and as his luck someone put an arm around Laura shoulder and she gave her attention to the said person, and Serverus could take this time to slip out of sight.

"There you are Laura, I been looking all over the place for you." said a friendly voice of Scott Evans. Laura flushed. "Well as you can see I'm in Charms the entire time like you should be in now." She said.

Serverus almost gagged to himself at the sight of their display of affection in public.

"oh right, hey let go back to the tower." Scott said suggesting something, in which Laura slapped him playful behind his head for.

"ow."

"Scott Evans, your such a pervert." Laura screeched at her best friend.

Laura and Scott been best friends like forever.

"and anyway I have plans." She said suddenly.

"and that is Laura flower?" Scott asks surprised at her sudden plans.

"I going with Serverus." She said proudly, running behind Serverus and he gave her one of those what the hell looks. Scott finally notice Serverus, eyes narrowed ten times folds. "Snake." He said darkly.

"Idiot." Serverus replied back with more venem than he could master. He can't stand stuck up Gryffindors like him.

"what did you say greesy git?"

"Want me to spell it out to you Evans? Are you that stupid?!" Serverus hisses at the poor Gryffindor boy. Scott, face red from embarrassment bit back his tongue from what he could of said to him when Laura isn't here.

"Scott, stop it at once. You know that I could hang out with anyone I wanted." Laura snapped, behind of Snape's back. One thing Hufflepuff lacks. Is courage.

Scott green eyes shown hurt at her words.

"but Laura, he's a Slytherin." He tried to reason with her.

"and I'm a Hufflepuff, so leave us alone." Laura snapped once more. Her face red from anger and Serverus found himself having a major head ache that he had from awhile.

Without thinking much, Serverus grabbed Laura arm and dragged her to the picture of a old man. He heard Scott screaming at him to let her go, but he didn't listen.

Laura looked confuse at his actions, but she didn't make any movement to jerk away from his hold. Really, she wanted him to continue holding her like this for some time. Parchment was forgotten, and fall from her arms. The picture of the old man slided to the side, revealing a secret passage.

"Follow me I want to show you something," Serverus muttered under his breath.

They both stepped inside the passage and the picture slid shut, making anything turned dark. No light anywhere, but Laura aren't afraid. She felt safe with the boy with her at this moment.

"Lumos." She whispered, flicking her wand and the tip of her wand glow brightly.

She could see everything. Serverus a few steps away from her looking like he's fighting something in his mind at this moment. He didn't notice that the path is lit now by Laura. Laura looked around the passage admiring how Serverus knew this was here.

"Serverus?" She whispered again. Her tone of voice more gentle this time. Her anger had cooled down abit if not most. She took a look at his appearance. Most will say that he's the ugliest person that they ever met (if they say that to Serverus's face, they would be dead) but to her he is attractive. Her cheeks turned a little red at the mere thought of being her alone with him.

Serverus looked at her, his mind made up. He didn't let go of her hand, but instead he backed her up against the wall of the passage. Her heart beats faster than normal, she could feel his breath on her neck. "Serverus?" His face were mere inches from hers and then she saw darkness. A loud thug could hear through out the passage, Laura fall into Serverus's waiting arms. Her head hits his chest.

He tucked in his wand into his pocket of his robe.

_"Expulso"_ was the spell he used.

* * *

Laura opened her eyes for it seemed like the first time she did for awhile, trying to replay what happened in her head but all she could remember is being so close to Serverus and then blacking out from a blow to the head by something strong. "Mi lord I brought the girl." she heard Serverus voice and she felt betrayal and confusion ran through her nervous system. Her head telling her to looked at the owner of this voice and check her surroundings, but her heart telling her no. She wouldn't like the outcome, but she let her head win for the first time. She felt weak.

Weaker than she could ever been. She felt a sharp pain on her head and she couldn't bring herself to rubbed it for any comfort. Why did Serverus did this? She trusted him.

"Very good, Serverusss" a snake like voice said, and Laura nerves went hay wired at last. She was scared. The voice sent shivers down her spine and all she wanted to do is to run away, far away.

Serverus keeps his head bow.

"Now I want you to fight her. Kill her."

"Pardon me?"

Voldemort eyes narrowed.

"This is your final task before joining my inner circle Serverus." Voldemort hisses.

Serverus was confused. He thought that bringing Laura here was his final task, but he was so wrong. He is so stupid, he should of known what will happened.

"She will fight you and you must kill her to prove your self Serverusss"

"I understand mi lord, but how could she fight when she is passed out?" Serverus said panicking. He didn't want to fight or kill Laura at all. Its enough that he brought her to this awful place.

"obey me at once Serverusss and ssshe isn't want it seems to be."

Some how he knew that Laura is faking being passed out.

"Stand girl" Voldemort ordered.

She could feel many eyes on her well being. She tried to move, but it was too painful. Her head was hurting worse when she got onto her own two feet at last.

"I see you have your wand with you."

True Serverus, had stuffed her wand in her pocket before he left. He could never leave her defenceless. Feeling the edge of the wand in her robe pocket she nodded her head.

A scream broke out through out the room.

"HOW DARE HER! HOW DARE A MUDBLOOD DISRESPECT THE DARK LORD!?"

"Silence Bellatrix." Voldemort hisses.

"but mi lord-"

Voldemort turned his attention to Laura.

"Fight Serverusss"  
Even scared as she was, she will not fight a friend, not even if he did betrayed her like he did.

"No." She muttered.

Serverus looked at her in shock. She must know who she just said no too.

"what girl?"

with a stronger voice than before and with the loyalty that had landed her in the house of Hufflepuff in the first place shown brightly, she locked the way her fear the best she could.

"No." She said sternly to the dark lord.

Voldemort looked impressed at this girl before him and then finally anger went through his body. His wand pointed at Laura, he hisses-

"You will obey me witch! _Crucio!"_

Laura felt pain went through out her body, and she dropped to her knees weakly. Laura begin to scream loudly through out the rooms of the Riddle House. She screeched and she realize that her mind is begging for him to stop.

_No! She will not break!_Voldemort raises his wand, and Serverus watched in terror. The pain left Laura's body and she was left gasping for air on her knees.

"Now sssstand and fight Ssseverus witch." He hisses once more.

"I-I said no!" Laura screeched out.

_Just fight me,_Serverus said fearful at the suffering Laura been through. Wait, why should he care?

_"Stubborn mudblood- Cruico! Cruico!"_

The pain went through Laura's body once more, but this time worse. She begin to screamed once more balling herself up in pain on the cold floor, tears ran down her blue eyes. Her mind screams - let it stop! let it stop! I do anything!

_I will not break, I will not break_

Laura begin to chant in her head painful. 'Just give up!'

One of the Death Eater, mainly Lucius stepped forward. On how much he loved seeing Laura being tortured he knew this wouldn't get no where.

"Mi lord may I suggest using the Imperius Curse on the stubborn mudblood." Lucius suggested. Voldemort raises his wand once more and the intense pain stopped for a few moments and she knew whats going to happen next. Her body and mind finally broken and no hope, she looked up at Serverus she mouthed painfully- _"Please help me Severus...Please!"_

Serverus felt extremely guilty, his heart torn in two. He caused this pain for her and she had refused countless times to fight him for his sake. She was truly his friend and she must truly loves him.

'Foolish Hufflepuffs.'

"Good idea, Luciuss," Voldemort hisses. He turned his attention to the painful weak Laura and with a flick of his wand he hisses out-

_"Imperio!"_

Laura mind begin to blank. She watched as she pulls out her wand and stood up in a few minutes/

_Kill him, he deserves it. He betrayed your trust. _

Laura heard a cold snake like voice in her, tears going down her blue eyes she raises her wand at Serverus uncontrolled. She don't want to kill him or fight him. Serverus pulled his wand in front of him. Of all the cheap tricks, Voldemort pulled this is the worse. He was ready to cast a protection spell at anytime now. He knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him for long.

**No**

_He's been lying about what he is to you!? you would just let him get away from that? Hexed him to his early grave girl!_

**Oh no please god no-**

I'm sorry, was all Laura wanted to scream out at Serverus at this moment. Tears went down her eyes faster and harder now.

"_Expulso!" _Laura shouted.

Her eyes were dull from any sight of the girl Serverus knew. A flash of red flew out of Laura's wand and straight towards him.

_"Protego!"_Serverus shouted, he blocked the hexed without much effort, he could heard the dark lord laughter through out the room along with out laughter.

_What are you waiting for girl? Kill him for real this time! If he live he will do the same to your family? Do you want that girl? Do you want your parents to die because of that git!_

**Lies! Don't believe him...SERVERUS! NO!**

"_Mobilicorpus!" _Laura could hear her voice shouted and Serverus didn't bother to blocked. He was lifted from the ground from where he stood, he crunched his wand tighter than normal. Then he heard Laura cries of help in his head once again.

_"Please help me Severus...Please!"_

Serverus himself hold back his tears that is threaten to fall, this was not his character to cry at. He felt and saw Laura's inner pain.

**Kill me Serverus, before I kill you!**

I'm sorry, Laura....I didn't mean for this to happen. Serverus thought and with one flick of his wand in the air and in a tone of voice filled with regret.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

All Laura could see is darkness once again and more pain.

* * *

_Present Time_

Jade took the potion that Professor Snape had made for her without much of a fight. Professor Snape didn't even spoke to her once he handed her the potion for her to take and wait for her to finish. "Thank you Professor." Jade muttered, handing him the vital. He took the vital from her hands and remained silent. The silence is killing Jade more than anyone know. Laura and Blake went to bed 20 minutes ago after Jade put herself together and promised them that she would be alright now.

Professor Snape walked toward the door, leaving but not with out seeing Jade giving him a small smile and telling him-"Goodnight Professor." This reminding him much of her mother he answered back.

"Goodnight ." He said, and this time not in his famous sneer.

* * *

**Information on Two More Characters**

**Name: (1-18 yrs old) Laura Wells, (18-up) Laura Evans **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16-18 during the time skip and 32 when she died.**

**Birthday: Nov. 17**

**House: Hufflepuff**

**Blood: Muggle-Born**

**Appearance: She have long black hair with bright blue eyes, she always been seeing wearing must of her Hufflepuff uniform. **

**Parents: Emily and Pat Wells**

**Height: 5'5**

**Favorite School Subject: Charms**

**Skills: charms **

**Likes: to hang around Serverus and Scott**

**Dislikes: stuck up people, like Lucius and Voldemort**

**Main Friends: Scott, Lily, Serverus and Remus**

* * *

**Name: Scott Evans**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16-18 during time skip and 32 when he died**

**Birthday: Dec. 12**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Blood: Muggle-Born**

**Appearance: He have long mid brown hair with green eyes.**

**Parents: Rose and Rick Evans**

**Height: 5'8**

**Favorite School Subject: DADA**

**Dislikes: Slytherins**

**Likes: Laura Wells**

**Skills: DADA**

**Main Friends: Laura, Lily, James and Sirius**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

- The first day of school is stressful! I have 3 projects already and 7 tests on Friday already, and French is hard! X-X I don't know if I could make it. Thats why the chapter is longer. I just wrote much more when I'm stressed. Now the story of Serverus had betrayed Laura is clear now and faked her death to correct his wrong mistake. Sorry if Serverus is OOC. lol.

Anyway I don't know why, but I like writing Laura much more than writing Jade. lmao! Laura is my all time favorite character that I made up now and Jade is my close second. :] Its interesting that Laura is just a Hufflepuff too. I'm sad of her fate. Death and unreturned love. All she got was his friendship at the end, and barely that. My least character that I writing about is Scott. LOL sorry! I suppose to mention him, but I just put him in there.

anyway this is going to be a slow Jade/Serverus pairing story :D

When I finish this story, I'm rewriting it ok.

This is unbeta.

Thanks for reading this so far :D

I do not own Harry Potter or the song lyrics that is being used in here. I just own the plot and my ocs.

_-Euphie_


	5. In Danger

Believe in Me

* * *

_And when I close my eyes tonight_

_To symphonies of blinding light_

_God bless everyone_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_Like memories in cold decay_

_Transmissions echoing away_

_Far from the world of you and I_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky_

-**Linkin Park**

* * *

Chapter Four: In Danger

Dumbledore came early next morning, when Severus send a letter by owl to the old man at Hogwarts. He didn't said much in his letter, afraid that Voldemort men or himself would intercept it at any given time.

"Where is she?" He inquired, his voice is fused with a tired emotion. Lily and James acknowledged the professor kindly, letting him step in the house.

"She's still sleeping, sir. Want me to wake her up?" James replied, but then Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh heavens no. The poor girl have a rough night. Let her sleep it off a little more. I came here to actually talk to you both and Severus about another important matter." He then said, not halting for enough time for the couple to respond.

"By the way, where is the kitchen?"

"This way, Molly already prepare some tea." Lily directed the professor to the old kitchen to the side. Dumbledore been in the house so many times before and it's still a wonder how he always forgot where the kitchen located at.

Their footsteps radiated through out the house and then a few more knocks from upstairs that they ignore full heartedly.

When they reached the kitchen, Molly was by the muggle made stove picking up the tea pot with a thick small rag, sitting it down on the wooden table in the center. She then placed a few cups in front of it before finally she noticed them here.

"Professor, take a seat. You all take a seat. I just finished boiling the tea."

"Thank you, Molly. I really appreciate it. Where is Severus?"

"I think he's in the library-"

"No need I'm already present." Severus dark, voice interrupt them all, and they turned to the dark hall way, where Severus just appear upon. He looked a mess in a way, different from he use to be in. His black hair is messier and his dark eyes were somewhat bloodshot. No one commented on this-"Everyone please take a seat, there is something important I wish to talk to you all about." Dumbledore voice turned serious instant.

Everyone took a seat at the table within the first few seconds.

"Now this morning, at the time of 8am exactly, death-eaters have came to Jade's address." He started to talk, and Lily gasped on the otherside of the table.

"Is everyone okay?"

Dumbledore nodded his head grimly.

"Lucky, Jade aunt and uncle went on vacation for the time being, but their house is now in total ruins. The death-eaters is looking for something, and no one is safe at this moment. I have requested Mad-Eye Moody, to track and locate Jade's aunt and uncle and escort them here. The three of them will stay here till farther notice."

~.~

Harry, Ron and Hermione leaned against the door of the room listening to everything that being said.

"Bloody hell, Who know Who is after Jade and her family. I hate to be in her place." commented Ron, just as Hermione slapped his shoulder and he almost gasped out in pain.

"Ow, bloody Mione, what is that far?"

"Ronald Wesley that is just plain rude. Matter of fact it's ride just by standing here and eavesdropping on them like this." Hermione responded hotly, in a loud whisper to both Harry and Ron.

Harry flinched.

"Hermione, shh."

and just then there was movement and Ron, Harry and Hermione stumbled backward from the door in a hurry racing upstairs.

"See what you did Mione! They heard you!" Ron hissed out at the bushy hair girl, who rolled her brown eyes at him angry.

They stop running when they reached upstairs, all almost out of breathe.

"I just can't believe that Jade is in real danger now." Harry whispered, looking at Jade's bedroom door sadly.

To Be Continued

Well It's been awhile since I updated this and looking back at the date I have to say wow. I been busy with many things over the months that it's not even funny anymore X-X and just a few days ago is my birthday. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think about it so far.


End file.
